A Day Off
by GreatWolf 64
Summary: The team has a day off. They only have one battle that they have to fight that pops up during the day... Oh FYI after I uploaded the story I noticed I forgot something; Ember put the long hoodie on and started to walk around the tower with the hood up and said,"Oooh. I'm Raven. I'm gonna use my dark powers." Raven rolled her eyes while trying to stop an urge to punch Embers' face.


**Authors Note: Okay, so today my friend came over cause we had a snow day. We watched some Invader Zim, ate…ect. Then we came up with an awesome idea… It's REALLY random. It is based on our superheroes. So… Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my superhero…**

**Jade, the Titans newest member (my superhero) and the team have a day off. They only have to fight this one battle that pops up during the day… And things get pretty weird…**

**-TT-**

Jade sat in front of the large television screen. "Ugh… I'm SO bored..!" She said out loud for no reason what so ever. None of the Titans were in the main room at the moment. They all went to Jump Citys' beach. Oh, so you want to know why see didn't go with? Well, I'll tell you, since she can't touch or drink Earths' water, that's why. It's toxic. She called Ember up on the TV, like FaceTime. She picked up. "Whaaaat?" Ember had an apple on her hear. "Uh, yeah the Titans and I have the day off… sooo… wanna come over? They're at the beach." Jade told the apple-headed girl. "Eh.. Fine. Be there in about 5 seconds." 5 seconds later she appeared. "Ok.. I saw the Titans walking up to the door- thingy." Jade face palmed. " It's a door!" Minutes later the Titans showed up. They went back to their rooms to change back into uniforms. Robin showed up first, then Starfire, then Raven, and last Beast Boy .Ember poking Jade, she was getting pretty annoyed. "Uh… Robin can I borrow your stick thingy?" Jade asked their leader. "Uh my staff? Ok, sure?" He took it out of his belt and handed it to Jade. Can you guess what she did with it? She ran around the tower hitting Ember with it multiple times. Then they ran around the town, hitting Ember. Then Gotham. Then Central City, people watching them on their TVs. Then Tokyo, then around the whole world. After about what felt like an hour they returned. "Here's your stick back." It was all broken up when Jade gave it back. Robin was standing by a wall, then hit his head multiple times on it. Jade, feeling bored, gave Ember one of her over-sized black zip-up hoodie. Ember put it on, hoping see wouldn't get hit by Robins staff anymore. It went down to her knees, so did the sleaves. Suddenly, the alarm went blaring. "Oh come on!" Beast Boy yelled. Ember didn't have time to take off the hoodie so she kept it on.

-TT-

When they got to the scene it was the Hive plus Cinder Block and Plasmus . Jade took on Plasmus and Cinder Block. Ember took on See- More. Robin- Kyd Wyykd. Star helped him with him. Cyborg and BB – Gizmo. Raven had Billy Numerous. Ember tried to use her fire power but couldn't because of the long jacket, "Eh… Eh!" It wasn't working. Cinder Block was defeated. While Jade was battling she broke into laughter and fell to the ground for a minute. "HAHAH! D-D-D-DOOOORK!" She laughed then got back up. Later the Titans had to finish off See-More.

-TT-

The whole ride home Jade was laughing like crazy..

-TT-

Ember was making a green jacket for Jade. After it was done she put it on. It was a GIR zip-up face hoodie from Invader Zim! "Cool!" Jade said. "Lets go sneak up on Beast Boy!" They ran to his room and Jade knocked on the door. She spoke in a deep tone of voice when he opened the door. "Beast Boy-" Before she could say anything else Beast Boy screamed and fainted. "Ha!" Ember then laughed and punched a fainted Beast Boy. Then Jade did and the next thing you know Beast Boy went through floors until he got to the towers basement. They flew down there. There were scraps of metal lying around there. The 2 grind evilly.

-TT-

Beast Boy woke up in a metal cage, he tried to get out but could not. He looked over to see the other Titans exept Jade and Ember. He looked over to see Jade sitting on an old rusty sofa watching tv on a laptop, she had head phones on. "Hey! I need food!" Beast Boy cried. Soon the Titans started to do the same. Jade looked really annoyed. "Well, if you keep _talking_, you don't get any food! Or, in other words; NO SOUP FOR YOU!" She then took a sip of soup that was next to her. Ember came down. "Okay, Jade lets become villans for the rest of the day!" Ember said, Jade nodded. The Titans jaws dropped. It was 11:39pm. They didn't have many more minutes left. Jade Put on her GIR sweat shirt. They went upstairs. "Ha! They think we are evil, ha!" Jade laughed.

-TT-

At 12 they went back down. "Whathappened?" Jade asked. "Uh, you looked us here, went to be evil for like, 21 minutes!" Robin started to blabber on and get angry. "Oh yeah that… You didn't know that Ember and mines races act _really_ odd one day every year? Oh wow… It looks like mine and Embers were on the same day," Jade said. The Titans looked like they wanted to bang their heads against the wall.

-TT-

Later they unlocked the Titans and had then explain what happened that day. "Hm… Last year was weirder for me… I ate one of the spears we have on my planet… And I think I did hit a few people with a stick…" Ember started to explain what weird things happened to her over the years and what other Zarians had happened to them. Ember did the same, except about her own race.

What a nice day off they had…

**Told you it was weird. What a twist! See yeah soon!**


End file.
